


A Late Night Favor

by LightBloom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffcember 2020, Hilda narrates bc why not, It counts if they just share the couch right??, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: Annette just wants to record her song on her phone. Felix demands that she gets only the best recording options. Claude insists he's doing a favor just getting to listen her songs while he records said songs. And Hilda?Hilda just wants to go home.Fluffcember Prompt #18 - Bed SharingIt counts as bed sharing if they sleep on a couch right?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 18





	A Late Night Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sounds likes smut but HA JOKES ON YOU I'm too tired to make a decent title that fits the fic. I know December is over but I spent most of it recovering from work burn out so here we go on catching up with a few prompts!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @toastyblanket7 if you want to watch me pretend I'm writing and making art when really I'm just vegging away on the couch.

Hilda watched tiredly from the armchair, leaning off the side as she exhaled a loud and dramatic groan. Glancing around the room for something interesting, some type of distraction, Felix caught her gaze. Smiling sweetly, she opened her mouth to speak but Felix beat her to the punch.

“Whatever you’re about to ask, the answer is no.”

“You haven’t even heard what I was about to say,” Hilda replied hotly, already slipping into the most convincing of pouts.

Claude smiled beside her, hands fiddling with the array of dials before reaching up to move the mic on his headphone down towards his mouth. 

“Time for a break,” he announced, barely a moment passing before a very red Annette burst out of the recording room. Rushing past him, she made straight for the lounge behind them before collapsing into the well-worn couch, burying straight between Felix and the lumpy cushions. Claude swiveled in the chair, leaning forward onto his knees, fingers laced under his chin. “There’s water in the mini fridge if you’d like. I’m sure you’re plenty thirsty after all that singing.”

“I hate you,” Annette griped, complaints muffled through the thick grey cushions and Felix’s statuesque shoulder. He glared so intensely that Hilda was certain Claude would catch fire if it weren’t for his own cool personality. “This is completely unnecessary.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Claude sang, swirling back towards the mixer. “I’m simply offering my _expensive_ skills and _vast_ resources in helping _you_ with an assignment.”

“I don’t remember asking for your help,” she grumbled, burying deeper between Felix and the couch. “It’s so late and I really just need to record a song or two. I wanted to record my assignment on my phone–Felix. Felix, honey, tell him I wanted to do this on my phone.”

Her hand slapped blindly at Felix, swiping across his chest a few times before landing haphazardly across his face. Felix flinched, but didn’t move. Hilda watched on bemused, hair skimming just above the floor as she leaned further off the arm rest. “What are you talking about, we were about to call it a night when we got a call from your boyfri–”

Claude’s wadded jacket landed on her face. Beyond the dark denim fabric she heard him chuckle. “That’s all fair and fine Annette, but you are in the final year of your program. You should try to record a _few_ things professionally, even if your songs are all about swamp beasties.”

“They are not!”

“Ah yes, I forgot about the exploding library song.”

Hilda peeled the jacket off her face, disdainfully handing it back to Claude who wheeled closer to receive it. She watched silently as Annette mumbled something into Felix’s ear while glaring furtively over her shoulder, Felix rolling his eyes and shoving her head back into the crevice that formed between him and the couch. Annette whined angrily but sank into the space, more so once Felix dropped an arm over her shoulders and set her flat against his chest. Pivoting upright in her seat, Hilda let a long wistful sigh. Claude eyed her warningly before turning his attention back to the mix table. 

“You could just tell her, you know.” She whispered quietly, huffing as she examined her carefully manicured nails as she rose off the chair. Sauntering behind the desk chair, she slid her arms down Claude’s shoulders and planted her chin atop his head. “Felix was the one who demanded we keep the recording studio open a few hours later than usual to help her with the project. I mean, I’m all for helping the desperate and struggling romantics but it’s late. Can’t we just leave them here and go? Do they really need _both_ of us?”

“Aw Hilda, you know I can’t get anything done without you.” The volume of his voice raised suddenly, as did the corners of his smile. “Besides, the night is _dark, dank, and creeping_ and it wouldn’t do to have you walk back when _monsties are out a sneakin_ –”

“Claude.”

The subject in question snickered, leaning back over his work once more. “Don’t worry, I was just listening to the track. What kind of music producer would I be if I didn’t listen to the tracks I recorded? I’ll be done in a bit, don’t you worry your pretty little head lover boy.”

“You run a college radio station. You’re not a music producer.” Felix snapped.

“Ah-ah-ah. Yet.”

Hilda rolled her eyes, chin lolling back and forth over his already messy hair. “You just want to listen to her weird songs.”

“Unconventional,” he corrected, adjusting his headset so it rested more firmly on his neck. She listened patiently and impatiently as he continued working, watching as he carefully balanced out the track. After what felt like an extraordinary passage of time, she finally deigned to look at the clock. It was well past one in the morning. She wasn’t even sure how he’d convinced the janitor to leave the room open this late. Eventually she yawned, pulling away from her perch to head back to her previous armchair. Pausing, she reached behind and tapped Claude on the shoulder. He barely looked up from his work.

“What’s up?”

“Look for yourself.” Claude swiveled in his chair, hands still poised for work. 

Annette and Felix were fast asleep on the most uncomfortable couch in the world. His arm still wrapped around her, he’d rested his head atop hers. Nose buried in a nest of sunset orange, only his steadily rising chest spoke to how deeply he slept. It was precious, Hilda had to admit, the way Annette had draped her arm over his waist and slept so peacefully in his arms, as if she hadn’t been ready to throw knives across the room just a few minutes ago. Absolutely precious, the way Felix curled around her so protectively, even in his sleep. Adorable.

She sighed distastefully. 

“We’re going to have to spend the night in the studio again, aren’t we?”

Claude shrugged, spinning back to his work. “I’ll be working for a few more hours and I don’t want to be the one who wakes Felix. Or Annette.”

Hilda shook her head disapprovingly, already grabbing one of the blankets they had stashed in the bookcase for exactly these nights. Carefully spreading it over Annette first, (she would most definitely take a life if needed upon waking but Felix was the more immediate threat), she spread the huge fleece over the length of the couch before tiptoeing back to her chair with a blanket for herself. Wrapping herself into a cocoon, she plopped back into the seat, eyes peering over the fluffy fabric one last time before settling into a nap.

Absolutely adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my old college days where I stayed up with the band and recorded all night. The fun I mean. The exhaustion I could live without.


End file.
